powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Morphers
The Power Rangers use their morphers to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Rita Repulsa gave Tommy his in Green With Evil Part 1, while the original team got theirs from Zordon in Day of the Dumpster. The Rangers would wear their Morphers on the back of their belts, hidden from civilians. The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin (purportedly created by Ninjor) embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. The ultimate fate of most of the Power Morphers and Power Coins is unclear. The Dino Coins evidently remained intact, despite being ruined in battle against Rito Revolto, whilst the Ninja Coins were turned to dust. The original Mighty Morphin Rangers’ suits, complete with morphers and coins, were later put on display in the Power Chamber, but these may have been facsimiles. In either case, former Mighty Morphin Rangers were shown to have access to their powers on at least 3 occasions afterwards. Green Ranger's gold morpher When Tommy became the Green Ranger he used a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin. Later, as the White Ranger, he used an identical Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the Ninja Falcon Coin. The White Ranger morpher could theoretically be the same morpher use for the Green Ranger, due to the fact that the Green Ranger morpher and coin were never destroyed. Instead the Green Ranger Coin was depowered by the Green Flame Candle, leaving the coin useless, but both artifacts still intact. However, Tommy's clone, who was given the repowered Green Ranger coin (or a copy of it), had his own morpher. Whether this was the same morpher used by Tommy originally or simply a copy made by Lord Zedd is unknown. Image:Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Morphing Image:Morph_2_mmppr.jpg|Red Ranger's Metamorphosis File:Mmpr-red.png|Red Ranger Costume Formed Morphing Sequence With a call of “It’s Morphin' Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order: Morphing Calls Season One thumb|250px|left|Season One morph *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy (Green Ranger) *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason Season Two thumb|250px|left|The new rangers morph with White Ranger *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy (Green Ranger) *'"Tigerzord!"' - Tommy (White Ranger) *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack/Adam *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini/Aisha *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason/Rocky Season Three With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Ninjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: *'“White Ranger Power!”' - Tommy *'“Black Ranger Power!”' - Adam *'“Pink Ranger Power!”' - Kimberly/Kat *'“Blue Ranger Power!”' - Billy *'“Yellow Ranger Power!”' - Aisha *'“Red Ranger Power!”' – Rocky Movie *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Rocky *'"Mastodon!"' - Adam *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Aisha *'"White Tiger!"' - Tommy Alien Rangers The Alien Rangers appeared to transform without morphers, simply crossing their arms over their chests and speaking their morphing call. They were seen with their own version of Power Coins, which were used in summoning the Battle Borgs, but it is unknown if they were connected to the Aquitians' morphing abilities or not. White Ranger Delphine was also known to proclaim “It’s morphing time!” When morphing as a group, the Alien Rangers would call “Rangers of Aquitar, full power!” Morphing individually, the Aquitian Rangers spoke their calls in this order: *'"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Delphine *'"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Corcus *'"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Cestro *'"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Tideus *'"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Aurico Jason's Morph For Jason Lee Scott, his was the classic morph and a somewhat variation of the Season Three morph motions: He pulls out his Morpher, He does a full wide-counter clockwise arm gesture, and proclaims, "It's MORPHIN' Time!", as he thrusts the Morpher forth with both hands braced behind it. Adam's new morph For Adam's new sequence, as seen in Season Three, his first return and in Once a Ranger he held the morpher against his chest, pointing the coin to the sky, proclaiming, "It's Morphin' Time!", then arcs the morpher and his other hand over his head in a circle, then brings it forward upside down, and rotates it so it's right side up and his hands are braced behind it. (Although in the In Space return, he did it in slow motion) However, he does not use his morph call "Mastodon!" Legacy Power Morpher In 2013, Bandai America released a redesigned Power Morpher exclusively for sale through Toys R' Us. This particular model of Power Morpher was composed of plastic and die cast metal, came with a belt buckle holster, and the five original power coins: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabre-Toothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus. When the morpher's power switch is set to 'on', the device sounds with the Communicator Indicator Sound, heard from MMPR through Turbo. When the button is pressed, the morpher plays a sound similar to the lightning bolt that strikes before the rangers morph in Seasons 1 through 3. When the button is released, it emits a sound similar to the end of the morph in seasons 1 and 2, where the Red Ranger is wrapped in the helmet. If the button is held down, an instrumental version of Go Go Power Rangers is played, looping until the button is released. It is sold by Toys R' Us exclusively for $59.99 USD. In June of 2013, Bandai announced the release of a gold-plated Green Ranger's Power Morpher, available for purchase at SanDiego Comic Con. The morpher will be available with the Dragonzord and Tigerzord coins. A Green Ranger action figure will also be available, packaged with a dino tribe Power Coin. Gallery Adam's Return (Once A Ranger) See Also *Power Coins Category:Morpher Category:MMPR saga morphers